


Survive

by JamieBenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where many people suddenly dropped dead and a group of teenagers struggle in the new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

Do we all remember the times, when we were left for dead by the people who we thought were with us? Who we thought were on our side? No – some people blocked out those memories, some people became a different person.

Most people did, they just turned into a whole different person, you were probably the only person in your town that survived, and you had to scavenge to stay alive.

So, most people found their way to the hopelessly abandoned cities, looking for food. London, it was home to a few less than a hundred people who were living in bunches of three to five, they had allies, but some were just lone wolves.

It was the disease that practically wiped out the whole human race, except for the fact that some people were somehow immune to it, immune to the disease that killed everyone within five hours, like it was somehow hidden from us all and then released to everyone like a hive of bees.

So this special breed of people that survived were people from all walks of life.

Niall - A young blonde boy had made his way to Dublin from the midlands in Ireland, scavenging for food along the way. His family had died; he’d found them dead in the morning. He had found one other boy in his neighbourhood, but after he’d attempting to kill him, the blonde boy had done him the same favour, shoving a knife straight into his heart. There was no trust left in the world.

Harry - A curly haired brunette walked from a small town in Cheshire, where there were no survivors but him and travelled by his neighbour’s horse to Manchester, slowly but surely, stopping at abandoned houses and taking tinned food from their cupboards.

Liam - A boy with a buzz cut took his neighbour’s solar powered car, driving a few hours, past the stopped cars on the motorway, eventually getting to Manchester.

Zayn – A dark skinned boy with jet-black hair, left his home where his sisters and his mother had all died from the unexplained disease. He rode his bike to Manchester from his Bradford home, stopping to eat at the local homeless shelter because he knew they had a lot of tinned food.

Louis – An older boy, with feather lighter brown hair, made his way to London from his home in Doncaster, taking him days from walking and staying in abandoned houses, squatting in homes where people were deceased. But he made it to London, and found himself a large penthouse apartment up the top of the most expensive hotel in the city.

They were not in safety where they were, but they were survivors, and survivors band together, in an effort to survive.

~*~

Liam got out of the car and everything seemed silent, the streets were empty, aside from the abandoned cars that littered everywhere. It seemed a ghost town.

Manchester used to be a busy city, perhaps the second biggest city in England, only second to London itself. But now, it was empty, and everywhere seemed like just an endless stretch of road.

He parked the car underneath a hotel, the electricity had faltered worldwide, so it was a simple task of pushing the barricade to get the car through. When he entered the premises, he was deeply wishing for someone to perhaps pop out around the corner and say that they were another survivor but didn’t, and Liam was still alone.

Zayn found himself staring at the ‘Welcome to Manchester’ sign on the city’s border. It was still a strange sight, to see streets usually heralding deathly busy traffic to be still and silent.

As he stumbled into town and down roads that once would have had hustling merchants would once have run around shouting things for you to buy their products, the streets that would have had children running around like maniacs. That was the Manchester that Zayn knew, not this one with clouds hanging above their heads just waiting for the rain to start pouring.

The rain did fall as he walked into town, and he heard the thunder, saw the lightning and found he was at the base of a hotel.

He went straight in, the doors were open and no precautions had been taken. It either meant everything was gone – loitered – someone way staying in their, or as he was hoping, that no one had gone in there yet.

They were high hopes. Of course someone had been in there, it was the most magnificent hotel on the stretch of road, of course someone was in there.

Harry rode into town on the Shetland, the rain pouring onto him and thunder crashing above him. The lightning lit up the dull sky and he was seeking shelter. As he rode into the city, nothing but the pounding of the horse’s feet and the wrath of the storm could be heard, this was just like every other place Harry had seen, abandoned.

He and the horse desperately needed shelter. The bag that Harry held over his shoulder was heavy with the weight of the tins of food he had thought to bring with him.

And he found the place, some parking beneath a hotel. It wasn’t even a bad looking hotel; it was quite classy, white French doors at the front.

He tied the horse up inside the underground car park, making sure that the knots were sturdy. Those cowboys certainly knew how to get around.

Climbing the stairs (‘fucking electricity’), Harry came to the first floor where the empty lobby stayed silent except for the soft tapping of his feet against the marble tiles.

Harry, being Harry picked the absolute first room, 101, but of course someone else had the same idea.

“Who the hell are you?” A boy with a buzz cut wearing a plain white shirt stood before him, from etched onto his face.

“Harry Styles?” Harry said, offering his hand.

He took the hand and nodded, “Liam Payne.”

“So, what brings you here, Liam?”

“You know, everybody in my town disappeared, including my family so I came here, and it obviously wasn’t isolated, was it?”

“No… where are you from?”

“Wolverhampton came here in my neighbour’s solar power car.”

“Wow. I came here on a horse. From Holmes Chapel, Cheshire.”

Harry sat down with a cup of hot coffee in his hand that Liam had heated up over the stovetop in the kitchen.

“I just want to know why we survived.” Liam took a sip of his own coffee.

“And why they’ve gone.” 

~*~

Zayn read the room number – 101 – figuring it would be fine, he entered. He was definitely surprised when he saw two other figures in the room that he had entered.

“Hello?” Zayn queried.

“Hey, uh, who’re you?” The younger looking boy with a mop of crazy, curly hair asked.

“I’m Zayn, came all the way from Bradford on my bike.”

“Oh my god, that’s really far. Are you okay?” the boy with the shaven head questioned.

Zayn cocked his eyebrows, he hadn’t even learnt their names yet and this… bloke was worrying over him. He shook his head. “Who are you?”

“Liam. Drove here in a solar car from Wolverhampton.” One of them said.

“Harry. Rode a horse here from Cheshire.” Curly-hair said.

“I guess it’s nice to meet you both, then.”

~*~

Niall sat in a homeless shelter where about ten other people also were, scavenging some tinned food from their cupboards. He slurped at the soup impolitely and watched a pretty blonde woman do the same across the room.

He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and then everything went black.

When Niall woke, he felt skin-tight material all over his body, and sure enough, when he looked down, he was wearing a red spandex suit.

“Women, you will be for breeding purposes only. Humanity will not die out now.” A man stood ahead of him, leather jacket and thick denim jeans, “Men, you will be slaves to better men than you. The Irish were never any good anyway.” The man’s thick English accent slaved over the words.

He tried to stand up, but fell something pull at his neck. When he reached for it, he felt a leather band – a collar.

“Why the fuck are you doing this?” Niall yelled.

The man turned his head, “Slave, we’re doing this because we don’t want our race to die out. You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

Niall shook his head.

~*~

“I think we should go to London.” They were sitting at a table in the hotel room, Liam had spoken up and the other boys had raised their eyebrows.

“Why? We’re perfectly fine here.” Harry told him. 

“There’s not much food left, Harry. If we go to London there will be traders and it will be easier to get food, and we can restart our lives.” Liam said.

Zayn eyed Liam wearily from across the table, “Alright then, how will we get there?”

“We’ll use my car.”

“What the hell are we waiting for then, lets get out of this dump!” Harry shouted, springing up out of his chair.

~*~

Louis walked into London from the North and eyed the city. There were actually some people around, walking and talking to each other. Though not many, there were some.

He walked up to a pin board and he read a sheet of paper attached to it. It said that there was going to be a slave auction and also a suitor match for some women. It was to be the next day and Louis decided that he would attend.

Louis had left his home with his parent’s stash of money out of their safe, which he had cracked (perhaps he was a little good with breaking and entering?).

~*~

Louis walked into the slave auction and saw the line of slaves, chained by their ankles with tape over their mouths and he immediately felt sorry for them.

Liam had begged Harry and Zayn to go to the auction. He wanted to make sure that nothing bad was going down with the auctioning of HUMANS.

So, of course when Liam saw them chained to each other like criminals, he screamed, waving his arms rapidly and was dragged out by some type of security.

When Louis saw the stranger being dragged out of the square by security with two others following, he followed them. Because these were the only people that seemed to be sticking together and maybe he could trust them.

“Who are you?” Harry yelled at the newcomer.

“I’m Louis. Please may I join you?”

“Why would you want to join us?” Liam asked, recovered from his outburst.

“This place is dangerous and if we stick together, its better for us all.”

“I guess. The more the merrier!” Zayn said happily.

“I just want to see if there’s any slaves that no one wants. I will buy them. They were probably kidnapped.” Harry told them.

Louis and Harry went back to the auction, just in time to see them walking a blonde boy around their age back again, because no one wanted him.

“I’ll have him!” Louis found himself yelling and the man by the podium looked in his direction.

“How much are you willing to pay?” He asked Louis.

“One hundred quid!”

The man mumbled to himself a little, “No one else wants him, do they.”

~*~

And so, Liam, Zayn and Harry along with Louis welcomed the boy to the group, “Niall.” He said his name was, and Liam and Zayn stared into his eyes. He was Irish.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like more, because if people like this enough I will probably write more.


End file.
